


Captain America Is Not A Hundred-Year-Old Virgin

by pinklights



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, How Do I Tag, I Will Supply The World With Staron Fics, New Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Sharon Carter is Not a Lightweight, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklights/pseuds/pinklights
Summary: The first time it happened (it being sex and also it being the realization that what they had was more than a fling or a teenage crush) was after Steve asked her out for drinks. Apparently, Sharon preferred that over coffee. They were holed up in a booth at a small bar in the Lower East Side, the night's energy buzzing around them. Alcohol did nothing for the Super Soldier, meanwhile, Sharon's cheeks were a shade of pink he wanted to kiss. He took a long sip of his whiskey, feeling it burn down his throat as she smiled sweetly at him."I'm curious about something—and this just based on everyone's stories—""You mean Bucky's stories."She nodded, swirling the clear liquid in her glass, "Bucky's stories, yeah. Based on those, is Steve Rogers a hundred-year-old virgin?"





	Captain America Is Not A Hundred-Year-Old Virgin

The first time it happened (it being sex and also it being the realization that what they had was more than a fling or a teenage crush) was after Steve asked her out for drinks. Apparently, Sharon preferred that over coffee. They were holed up in a booth at a small bar in the Lower East Side, the night's energy buzzing around them. Alcohol did nothing for the Super Soldier, meanwhile, Sharon's cheeks were a shade of pink he wanted to kiss. He took a long sip of his whiskey, feeling it burn down his throat as she smiled sweetly at him. 

"I'm curious about something—and this just based on everyone's stories—" 

"You mean  _ Bucky's _ stories." 

She nodded, swirling the clear liquid in her glass, "Bucky's stories, yeah. Based on those, is Steve Rogers a hundred-year-old virgin?" 

The question caught him off-guard but he found that most things she did had that effect on him. He cleared his throat and straightened up, cheeks feeling warm (as warm as her mouth on his whenever they found themselves kissing - just kissing, at least so far). 

Sharon delighted at the effect of the question and took another sip of her drink. "Natasha says it's possible." 

"You've discussed my virginity with Natasha?" 

"We're placing bets if you must know. From your stories, we all know Bucky's no saint, but you…" 

Steve shook his head and finished off his glass. "I'm not… A virgin, that is." 

She beamed at him, reaching across the small table to stretch a bit. It gave him a wonderful view of her cleavage and he wondered if she meant to do that (she did). He averted his eyes but her gaze called him back. She wanted to kiss him right then and there but they were in public and she didn't want to deal with the press catching Captain America and her, a random blonde, in a liplock. 

So she waited patiently until Steve, the gentleman that he was, accompanied her home. He stood tall and kind of awkwardly outside of her door, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face as she struggled with her keys. 

"So, tonight was fun," she said after managing to open her door. She leaned against the doorway as he peered over her. The phrase 'climb him like a tree' came to mind. 

"I'm curious about something." 

"Carry on," she said, tilting her head to the side. 

"Who won? The bet about my virginity, who won?" 

"Well, Natasha owes me a great sum of money." Sharon more slinked over than stepped in his space, placing a hand against his firm, dependable chest.

"And what brought you to the conclusion?" 

"I’d put my money on you any day, honey." She stretched up to kiss him and he met her halfway, almost crashing his lips on hers. The hand on his chest traveled to cradle the back of his head while his own hands gripped on her waist desperately. She parted her lips and let his tongue press against hers as he deepened their kiss. He tasted like the whiskey she hated and the ice cream they had on their way home and it was marvelous. 

They were both short of breath when they detached themselves from each other, lips swollen. The blue of his eyes was all but erased, pupils blown with want, with need. Hers were the same. 

"Do you want to stay the night?" She asked, because she knew he wouldn't assume. Steve was careful. Sharon didn't know if it was just her or if he was like this with everyone he dated (he wasn't dating anyone else) but she's figured out that if she wanted something, she had to verbally express it. 

"God, yes." He pulled her against him and kissed her again, tongue exploring her mouth as she shuffled them both inside. She had to pull away to lock her doors, which he took as his cue to slip her jacket just slightly off her shoulder so that he could kiss the skin there. Sharon hummed against him, leaning back just a little and tilting her neck to give him better access. 

Steve's hands gripped on her waist again but they didn't stay there long as the slipped further down, on her hips, on her ass. Sharon pushed herself against him as his hands continued their journey to the hem of her dress, reaching in front of her to pull the material up. 

"Steve," she breathed out as his palm rested on her mound, cupping her there. 

He caught her mouth in his when she turned to look at him. The kiss was sloppy now, their joint desires too strong to create rational thoughts like perhaps they needed to go to the bedroom or better yet get naked. Sharon braced her hands against the door when the Super Soldier dipped his hand inside her panties, fingers grazing over her clit. She was suddenly very aware of how wet she'd already gotten as he coated his fingers with her slick. He definitely wasn't a virgin was her last thought before he slid a finger through her folds, his palm applying pressure against her bundle of nerves in the process. 

Steve crouched down, covering Sharon's entire body with his as he experimentally drew a second finger inside of her. He groaned against her neck before latching onto it and sucking some of her skin there. The small sounds that escaped her lips shot straight into his growing erection which he ground against her ass. 

"Steve please," she whimpered, moving her hips against his fingers as he fucked her with them. It was all so lewd and she never imagined their first time being like this, but god she felt hot all over and he was doing so well. That is until he pulled his hand away just moments before she reached her peak. "What the hell?" 

"I want to do this right." He kissed her neck and then up her jaw before she turned around and met his mouth with hers. Her jacket dropped onto the floor and so did his with a loud thud. She could feel how soaked her panties were as she led him further inside her apartment, disconnecting their kiss so that she could work on the buttons of his shirt as he walked backwards into the bedroom. 

He plopped down onto her bed when it hit the back of his knees and he watched, open mouth, how she shimmied out of her tiny strappy dress. The black lace of her panties matched the bra that held her boobs up, plump skin spilling slightly over the tops. "Like what you see, soldier?" 

Steve gulped visibly, eyes unable to stray from her body as she stepped closer. "Yes, ma'am." 

"Are you going to take responsibility for what you started?" Sharon straddled his thighs and all Steve could do was nod before she pressed a kiss onto his mouth again. His hands explored her smooth skin, touching her everywhere he could. Hers were preoccupied with more important matters, like his belt and then the buttons of his jeans. It was only when she wrapped her fingers around his clothed length that he realized what she was doing. He let out an obscene sound against her lips and had to pull away to stop himself from biting down on her tongue.

A smirk was on Sharon's lips as she continued palming him through his boxers. Steve held onto her thighs for dear life before lifting her up and unceremoniously depositing her onto the bed. He kicked off his boots, toed off his socks, and in a matter of seconds, he stood naked in front of her. It was Sharon's turn to gulp as his cock stood at attention in front of her. She's heard about the physical effects of the super soldier serum and she's felt his boners when they made out more than once but Steve Rogers was, indeed, packing. He joined her on the bed soon, crawling on top of her to kiss her again, slowly this time. She could feel him on her stomach and her hands instinctively wrapped around his length. Steve groaned, hips jerking at the contact. 

"Baby, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," he sighed against her cheek. 

"Maybe if you fucked me already, we wouldn't be having this dilemma." 

"Jesus," he breathed against her neck. “You drive me crazy, Sharon.”

Sharon took this moment of vulnerability to exert her strength and flip them over, rolling Steve onto his back and straddling his thighs. His eyes were dripping with lust as they scanned her body. It was then that she decided to drag it for a little longer than she originally planned. The blonde reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out of its cups. Her nipples, perky and pink, hardened against the cool air of the room and she was sure he saw Steve’s cock twitch.

“Sharon—” Steve lost his trail of thought as his hand went up to cup her breast, thumb running over a nipple. She hummed at the feeling which he took as his cue to do the same to the other one. 

“Steve,” Sharon moaned, moving her hips against his. The feeling of his calloused hands on her sensitive skin could have made her cum right then and there. However, she was in need of  _ more _ . She covered his hands on her chest with hers and pushed them away. She made quick work of her panties, now soaked, and pressed herself against his shaft, rocking her hips gently to coat him in her slick. Steve thought he was going to die right there, feeling how warm and wet she was against him. The sound that slipped through his lips was unlike anything he’s heard himself make before.

Sharon took him in her hand again and it took all of Steve’s willpower not to thrust up because fuck he was so painfully hard and if she didn’t do anything about it soon, lord knows what would happen. Thankfully, she was growing as impatient as he was. After flicking her thumb over his head - severely knocking the air out of his lungs - she lowered herself onto him. Slowly, so painfully slow. He stretched her out like no other and she was afraid that it wouldn’t be enjoyable if she didn’t relax enough to accommodate him. When he was completely inside her, Sharon let out a breath and closed her eyes, keeping still as she rested her hands on his chest (his very strong, very dependable chest). 

His hands rested on her thighs, caressing her there, soothing her. After a couple of seconds, blue eyes opened to meet his and she started moving. Slowly at first, testing a rhythm before they finally found one that worked for both of them. Steve met her hips halfway, just like their kiss in the hallway, just like all of their compromises when it came to running the team or choosing which movie to watch when they stayed in during their dates. Sharon hated the idea of depending on anyone that wasn’t herself, but she came to depend on him and rely on him because he never overpowered her, never forced her hand. He met her halfway.

“Baby,” she breathed out. “Steve-  _ Steve— _ ” There was a pressure building in the pit of her stomach and it was building fast. She crashed her lips onto him, all tongue and teeth and passion and lust and - if you squint - even love. And he did love her, he’s loved her for a while now. He just wasn’t sure how he was going to say it or if he could or if she felt anything like that for him at all. 

When Sharon lost the upper body strength she had, Steve flipped them over again and made sure she was comfortable against her pillows before he started moving again, thrusting deep and hard as his mouth latched onto her neck, half breathing half kissing. He was so close and with the way her walls were closing around him, he knew she was too, and he was determined to finish her off first.

A hand of his managed to snake in between their bodies, thumb finding her sensitive nub and rubbing in circles. A cry escaped Sharon and she had to bite onto her fist to keep herself from just screaming the whole time. 

Her name started spilling out like small prayers from Steve’s mouth in time with the sound of his skin slapping onto hers as he pushed deeper and harder. Sharon came with a gasp, walls fluttering against him as he continued to chase his own release. She was seeing white, thighs shuddering against him and, soon, a few moments later, he stilled and came inside of her with a drawn out moan, coating her walls with his seed.

Steve collapsed half on top of Sharon and for a couple of minutes, they just lay there, panting, skin glistening against the warm glow of the streetlight from outside of her apartment. He nuzzled against her neck as her hand came up to card through his hair, soothing him. “Holy shit,” she muttered after a while.

“Language,” he teased. She could feel his smile against her skin.

“No, you don’t get to say that after fucking me like _ that _ , babe.” She tapped on his shoulder when she was finally lucid enough to feel how heavy he was against her and he happily rolled off her, the sudden absence of him inside of her feeling very strange. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“I read a lot.”

“You read a lot—?” Sharon wanted to laugh and cry at the same time and she might have done both but her moment of glee was interrupted by the feeling of his lips on hers, slowly this time, softly. 

“I need to pee,” she announced when he pulled away. Sharon got on her feet quickly and made her way out of the room, into the bathroom down the hall. “I’ll be right back. You’re not allowed to move.”

“I don’t think I can if I wanted to.” And he didn’t want to. Because her pillows smelled very much of her and the room like the sex they just had and the sheets were tangled in his legs and he wouldn’t move from that spot on her bed if he could help it. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the feeling settle on his chest. When he opened his eyes again, sunlight was peering through the windows and he realized he’d fallen asleep. _ Shit. _

Beside him, a head of blonde hair peeked from under the covers and he instinctively moved closer against Sharon’s sleeping form, wrapping a hand around her waist and breathing her in. 

“Mornin’ grandpa,” she said, voice rough from sleep.

“Shut up.” He smiled, pulling her closer against him. He was like a heater in human form and Sharon hummed in delight at the feeling of his skin against hers.

“I was planning on a round two but you were knocked out cold when I got back. Thought I gave you a heart attack or something.” 

And, because Steve was Steve and he didn’t back down from any sort of match, his hand pressed against her stomach and found its way in between her legs once again. “Keep talking like that and you won’t get a round two.”

“You overestimate your ability to control yourself, honey.” Sharon moved her hips so that her ass would brush against his dick, already half-hard. Steve pressed himself against her, his fingers teasing her folds before she stopped moving altogether. “However, I have a meeting that requires a lot of standing today so I guess we better not.”

“You’re such a tease.” He nipped on her shoulder before removing his hand from between her legs and pushing her against the bed. She still had traces of sleep in her eyes but she smiled when hers met his anyway.

“Good morning.” He kissed her quickly and pulled back again. “So, a meeting, huh?”

Sharon pushed the hair that tumbled onto his forehead back, fingers carding through his hair like they did the night before. “Yup.”

“And what time is that going to be?”

“You should know this, Steve, you’re supposed to be in it.”

“Oh,” he scrunched his nose. “Was that today?”

“It’s this afternoon.”

Steve nodded as if this information meant something to him. However, a small smirk tugged on his face and he kissed her again, hand skimming her sides until it found itself between her legs once more. “We have time.”

Sharon rolled her eyes but willingly parted her legs anyway, allowing him access. “Aren’t you supposed to be the poster child for wholesome America?”

“I’m just a man, Sharon.” He kissed down her neck, tongue darting out when he reached her collarbones and Sharon let him do whatever he wanted because, honestly, it’s what she wanted too. Soon, she found the Super Soldier between her thighs, thick fingers teasing her like they did the night before.

When they arrived at the meeting later that afternoon looking like the upright straight-laced citizens they were supposed to be, Sharon decided to review her report sitting down. Steve, at the other end of the table, smirked to himself, earning him a look from Sam sitting across from him. The super soldier shrugged and went back to listening, eyes trained on the spot on the base of her throat that was hidden by a silk neckerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the same universe as my Parallel Lines fic. When I get off my ass, I'll compile it into a collection but for now, I hope you liked this. I haven't written Staron before (at least nothing I finished and now I accidentally wrote smut oops) but I'll definitely try to write more of them in the future. Thanks for reading as always. Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
